The Journal
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: "Hello, its Harry Potter. Me and my friends have a little problem, you see we're trapped in one of Draco Malfoy's manors." Based off of HetaOni.
1. Chapter 1- Prolog

A/N: So I got this idea from HetaOni. If you don't know what that is please search it up. It will help you to better understand what is and will be going on in this story. A good place to start searching is you tube. If you don't want to look it up that's fine to and continue on with reading the story.

P.S.: Everyone is friends with each other and this is completely AU. And so no one asks they are in 5th year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. If I did it would not be meant for children.

* * *

*Prolog*

* * *

Hello, it's Harry Potter. Me and my friends have a little problem. You see we're trapped in one of Draco Malfoy's manors, but before I get there let me tell you how we got in to this mess.

It started when all of us, which includes, me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Pansy and Draco, had a free period in the great hall. Pansy started to talk about a Malfoy Manor that was said to be haunted.

"That's not true, no manor that my family owns is haunted."

"Well, it's said that every Malfoy who's lived there has moved out in less than a week because of the strange occurrences." Pansy said.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Well like the clocks not working, things breaking on their own, walls moving, rooms locking themselves, strange screaming, and a monster wondering around." Pansy continued.

"Well, lets check the library, maybe it has something that can help us." Hermione suggested. It's just like her to retreat to the library. We all went to the library and found a table while Hermione looked for the right book. She came back with a book that had the title _'The Forbidden Manor'._ She skimmed most of it until she came to the page that would tell about its history.

"Here it is. The forbidden manor or the manor of clocks belonged originally to Horologium Malfoy, a clock maker. He made clocks for the wizarding world in Scotland, he also covered his house with his many clock designs. How ever he was a bitter man that looked down upon love and friendship, so on his 33rd birthday a curse was set upon him and the manor that could only be broken by the Malfoy that understood true love and friendship. Horologium lived in that house for two years longer until he was 35 and went mad with all the strange things happening that the curse brought. Most of the Malfoy family tried to break the curse but had no such luck. The only thing that Horologium Malfoy left behind that could have helped was his journal, but none have found it. Until the curse is broken, no Malfoy can live in that manor and Horologium Malfoy will continue to haunt the manor of clocks." When she finished reading she closed the book and looked at Draco.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked him.

"We're going to that manor."

"What do you mean by _we're_?"

"Aww what is it Weasley, you scared?" Draco teased.

"No! It's just that I thought you would want to go at this alone." Ron said back.

"Well that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" Draco said.

"Ok so when should we go?" Ginny asked.

"Winter break is coming up so why don't we go then?" Pansy asked.

"Ok, so winter break it is." Draco confirmed.

If only we knew just what we were getting ourselves into, we would have never agreed.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you all think. One of my friends read all that I wrote so far (which is up to chapter 3), and said that it was both good and sad, you'll see why she said sad soon. Until next time bye!

PS- I got inspiration from the song 24 hours by Jem. Check that song out! I've been hooked on that song for days! Ok bye now.


	2. Chapter 2- The House

A/N: Thank all of you who followed, reviewed, and put this story in their favorites, It means a lot. And to Allen's Matchmaker you where on the right track but keep guessing! And I am so sorry that I took so long! And I'm glad that everyone likes the idea. If any one knows how to draw or make cool picture can you make one for this story? Or any story of mine that you like? I might make a challenge out of it but for now its just for fun. Anyways on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1- The House

* H.P. POV *

* * *

We were on the train waiting to get off so that Draco and his parents could take us to the so called haunted manor. Everyone was getting excited talking about this adventure that we all get to go on, while Draco hadn't said a word since we got on the train. I looked at him beside me to see if he was asleep, but he was wide awake and just sitting there staring at his feet.

"Draco, are you alright?" I asked him. He looked up at me and gave me a half hearted smile.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I nodded not wanting to be nosey and ask what he was thinking about. A few minutes later the train stopped and we all saw Draco's parents waiting for us.

When we got off they took us to Malfoy Manor

"Did you kids pick who will be in the first group?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes, it will be me, Pansy, Ginny, and Ron." Hermione said.

"Good you four will go to the manor first, while the rest will stay here until tomorrow." Mr. Malfoy said. He gave the portkey and they vanished.

"I hope they'll be ok." I said.

"Of course they will! They do have Hermione after all." Fred said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, your right. They'll be fine." I said with a smile.

* * *

~H.G. POV~

* * *

The portkey took us to the gates of the manor instead of taking us inside which I thought was odd. We turned around and saw a small town that looked like a 20 minute walk away.

"Well, lets go." Ginny said. The gates were open so we walked right in. The front lawn was very well kept as if some one has been coming over here for years and making sure it looked its best. We opened the unlocked front doors and walked in. I thought it was also odd that the front doors would be open. Pansy closed the doors behind us to block out the cold winter air.

"Wow, its cleaner than I thought it would be." Ron said looking around at the entrance hall. He was right, it was very beautiful inside as it was outside. The floors where made of white marble and looked like they had been waxed not to long before we came. There was a grand chandelier with elegant crystals hanging from the ceiling and a grand staircase leading up to higher floors. And the clear white walls looked like they where sparkling because they where so clean.

"Maybe they have tours here." Ginny said walking up to a marble bust to have a better look at it.

"Well this place is far to nice to be haunted." Pansy said putting her hands on her hips. Just then on cue we heard something like glass shatter coming from another room.

"W-What was th-that?" Ron asked starting to shake and slowly went to go hide behind Pansy.

"Sounded like glass, I'll go check it out."

"Be careful Hermione!" I heard Ginny call out to me as I walked in the direction that the sound was came form. I entered a room which I found out to be the kitchen and the sound turned out to be a broken plate.

"Odd, what would have caused it to brake?" I asked to no one. I picked up a piece of the broken glass having a feeling I might need it again, so I put it in my bottomless bag that I brought with me knowing that I would need it.

Just then I heard screams coming from where I left everyone else. I ran back to the entrance hall be no one was there.

"They must have gone out side." I went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Ahhhhh! Help me!"

"That sounded like Pansy." I said to myself.

"Pansy hang on I'm coming!" I ran up the stairs in my search for Pansy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And if any one has any cool monster names can you give me some? Because there will be a monster in this story and I think he/she needs a name. So give me your best names and I'll pick one!


	3. Chapter 3- One Down

A/N: Yay~ I'm back! Hopefully. Sorry, I've been working on another story. Anyway on with the next chapter. P.s. You will see one reason why this might be a sad story in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2- One Down

~H.G. POV~

* * *

I ran up to the second floor and saw this big black thing, I didn't say anything so it wouldn't sense me. It disappeared seconds later.

"Ahhh!" A boy's scream? It must be Ron. I ran to the opposite end of the hall to a door, thank goodness it was unlocked, but when I ran inside I found a Weasley, but it wasn't Ron Weasley.

"Fred?"

"G-George"

"So your George?"

"N-No. I m-mean where's G-George?" He looked terrified he was shaking so much it was unreal. I locked the door in case that thing tries to come back, and sat next to him.

"Are you alright? Would you like something to drink?" He nodded. I reached inside of my bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He drank a little bit of it and started to look as if he was calming down.

"Better?"

"Loads."

"Now what happened to your twin brother?"

"I don't know, all the lights went off and everyone was screaming. When the lights came back on that monster was chasing me and I didn't see anyone else."

"How did you guys even get here? We left you with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy a hour ago."

"A hour ago? We've been here for two days."

"Two days?!" Just then the door knob started to move and we heard scratching on the door, then heavy foot steps walking away from the door.

"That's been happening a lot. I think it knows I'm in here. I go out to the bathroom on this floor and it never seems to go in there. Its something like a safe room."

"If we text everyone to meet us there then maybe we can get everything straight." He nodded and we texted everyone in our group. Fred and I ran to the bathroom and waited for our friends. One by one everyone found the bathroom and came in.

First was Ron and Ginny, then Pansy and Draco, all we were waiting for was Harry and George. Finally after 10 minutes Harry came in with George over his shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Fred asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, he's dead."

* * *

A/N: So thats the chapter! I'll see you all soon! And keep those monster names coming! And any art would be really cool to~! Bye bye!


End file.
